(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cartoning machine for folding carton blanks into cartons. More particularly, the invention relates to a cartoning machine which folds a carton blank sheet into a carton having a box body and a box lid which are connected together.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
There have been proposed several kinds of cartoning machines and they have been practically employed in industry. However, they form simple box bodies that have no lids or have only connected flat lids. Accordingly, when box bodies and box lids are formed, it is necessary to make them separately by using separate box folding machines. Further, in the box folding machines in the prior art, it has been impossible to form cartons which have both box bodies and box lids that are connected together. While the formation of cartons having a box body and a box lid from a single carton blank sheet has been tried, when the box body and the box lid are simultaneously folded, the structure of box folding devices has become very complicated because the centers of the box body and the box lid move near to each other during the folding of the carton blank. Therefore, the machines are difficult to put to practical use.